1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to travel information systems, and one particular implementation relates to providing traffic congestion and travel information to users.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Personal and business travel have grown tremendously throughout the world, leading to an increasing need to inform drivers about changing travel conditions. Traditionally, traffic and travel information has been communicated to drivers via audio broadcasts using a radio. Recent advancements in telecommunications, however, have made it possible to deliver traffic information to drivers through various communications channels, such as conventional radio, digital audio broadcasting (“DAB”), television broadcasts, Global Positioning System (“GPS”), and Internet.
As a result, the need to devise a unified method for organizing and transmitting travel information has arisen. To address this issue, the Transport Protocol Experts Group (“TPEG”) was founded in 1997 by the European Broadcasting Union to define a standard for transmission of language independent multi-modal Traffic and Travel Information (“TTI”) over a variety of communications channels.